Kadaj's Secret
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: KadajXYuffie. Kadaj falls in love with Yuffie, and Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE don't take it lightly.I enjoy the flames! this is one that i was bored in...haha. actually im going to rewrite it so it makes sense...hehe. sorry! I was bored...and mad


_Kadaj's Secret_

Kadaj stood beside Yuffie, his Mako green eyes narrowed. Why was she here, at _his_ house? Loz and Yazoo didn't speak as they looked at them. Yuffie was looking around, her brown almost-black eyes merely glancing at Kadaj before she found a cookie jar. Yuffie wandered over to it.

Kadaj wondered what Yuffie was doing until he saw her grab a cookie. His eyes narrowed until they were slits as he growled, "Yuffie, if you know what is good for you, you'd get away from _my_ cookie jar!"

At once, Loz and Yazoo shouted, "_Our_ cookie jar, Brother!"

Kadaj merely waved them off as he grabbed Yuffie's shirt and dragged her away from the cookie jar. "Unhand me you foul, lowly monster! Those cookies are mine jerk!" Yuffie screamed at the top of her lungs. If Kadaj had been looking at her, he would have noticed that she was reaching for one of her ninja stars.

"Uh Kadaj, look out!" Yazoo warned. Loz, who hadn't been paying attention, was staring at a picture of Sephiroth. Yazoo, who happened to notice, grabbed the picture and smacked Loz in the back of the head, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Gimme back my picture of Sephy!" Loz whined.

Back to Yuffie and Kadaj. Kadaj was now staring at the spot where Yuffie had stabbed him with the ninja star. At first he didn't react to the ninja star in his shoulder, but then he saw blood dripping down his leather suit. "AGGHH!"

"Awe! Is wittle Kadaj sad?" Yuffie teased, eating another cookie.

Kadaj glared at her, and tried to grab the cookie jar, while taking the ninja star out of his shoulder. He winced at the pain, but then he grabbed a frying pan and started chasing Yuffie around his house. Suddenly he heard his brothers jeering, "Kadaj and Yuffie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-"

Kadaj's lips twisted into a snarl. "If you two do _not_ shut up I will personally kill you by slitting your throats and feeding you to alley dogs!" That made them hush up, but they were still laughing like crazy.

Yuffie, Kadaj noticed, had escaped and was now hiding in his house somewhere with a cookie jar. This was bad. There was a secret in that cookie jar that she _could not, must not_ find! It was so secret that Kadaj would die if she found it.

"Yuffie? Where did you go?" Kadaj called through the house. He headed towards the stairs and began climbing up them. That was when he heard his phone ringing upstairs. Kadaj blinked and jumped up the stairs, two at a time, and raced to his room. He grabbed the phone on his desk, his silver bangs falling in his face as he pushed the green button, answering the phone, "Kadaj here,"

"Kadaj, I hear you met Cloud today. And that you attacked him with Shadow Creepers." Rufus's voice was cold and angry. "Why did you do that?"

Kadaj smirked, his Mako green eye flashing as he responded, "I not only did that, but you two workers, Tseng and Elena, they're here, with me."

"Let them go." Rufus demanded.

Kadaj's smile widened, an evil look crossing his face, "Well I still need Mother, and I know she's there."

"Kadaj! We found her!" Yazoo's voice floated through the house.

Kadaj blinked, groaning. "I have to go, sir, call you back later."

"Wait, Kadaj-" But Kadaj had hung up the phone already.

Kadaj headed downstairs, only to find Yuffie holding a piece of paper, staring at it. Kadaj gulped. Uh-oh, she had found the secret! He rushed forward, but Yuffie had already dropped the letter and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Y-You're in love with me?"

Kadaj gulped, unable to speak. "Awe! I knew it!" Loz spoke up. Kadaj turned to look at his brother and glared at him. If Yuffie hadn't have been reading the letter at the moment, Kadaj would have slit Loz's throat.

The letter read:

_Okay, I know I have heard it is bad to write down your thoughts, but I cannot help it. If I do not put this in some sort of context, I will explode! I admit it! Yes I love Yuffie! She reminds me of me! Yes I love her! Now that I have admitted that-what? Oh, right…sorry that was my Older Brother (Sephiroth). He says I'm not only supposed to admit that I love her, but tell you why I love her. Wait a second! You? Why you? I'm the only one who is going to read this! I have the best place in the world to hide it! In a cookie jar! And it isn't just any cookie jar, it's **my** cookie jar!_

_Okay, so I like Yuffie because of her attitude, and because of how she looks. She is so beautiful! Haven't you noticed? No, wait! Why am I writing as if I am speaking to someone? Why are you laughing at me Sephiroth? Shut up! Opps…sorry, I got distracted._

_I always wished that I k-SEPHIROTH! I'm going to slit your throat if you open my secret cookie jar and put this on the news along with a sign that says: WILL YOU MARRY ME YUFFIE? –Kadaj Grr! My Older Brother is so annoying sometimes! Um…uh-oh, I might wanna run…YUFFIE I LOVE YOU!_

Kadaj groaned as Yuffie took a few hesitant steps towards him and then she hugged him! Normally Kadaj would have loved that, but Loz and Yazoo were staring at him with their green eyes full of laughter. They would pay dearly for this! Oh yes they would! Kadaj would sic Older Brother on them and then he'd show them!

All at once Yuffie pulled away from him and grabbed his arm. "Come on Kadaj! You have to meet my friends now!" she beckoned him. Or not…and just when he thought Older Brother could chop their heads off…oh well…

Yuffie dragged Kadaj all the way down through the streets of the Edge, towards, what Kadaj immediately recognized as the Seventh Heaven. He groaned aloud. This was all going to end up in hell! Kadaj was enemies with Yuffie's friends! Kadaj guessed she didn't know that. _What a shock she will be in for_, he mused in his mind.

"So…uh…Yuffie, who are your friends exactly?" Kadaj asked as they neared the bar. Yuffie only looked back at him and smiled. She didn't say anything until she reached the door, "You'll love them Kadaj!"

When Yuffie opened the door, Kadaj noticed Tifa standing there at once, cleaning glasses. She didn't look up as Yuffie and Kadaj entered. Kadaj also noticed that she had a few people sitting at the table, drinking. Yuffie drug Kadaj up to Tifa. "Hey Tifa!" Yuffie greeted.

Tifa looked up from cleaning her glass, "Hey Yuff-" The words died from her lips as she spotted Kadaj. Her brown eyes narrowed with anger and her whole body tensed. "What is he doing here?"

Yuffie blinked, "You know him? Well that's nice!" Yuffie squealed, gripping Kadaj's arm harder, making him wince. Why wouldn't she just let go of him?

"No, that's bad! Do you know who that is?" Tifa snapped, earning a view glances from people drinking at her bar. Tifa ignored them.

Kadaj felt anger rise within him. No one talked about him as if he weren't there! That wasn't nice! He was the bad boy here, not Little-Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes Tifa! He would have said something if Yuffie hadn't cut in, her tone unbroken, "Yeah! This is Kadaj! My new boyfriend!"

Tifa stared at Yuffie as if she were crazy. "You can't be serious? You're actually going out with this guy?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Kadaj?" a loud voice demanded.

Kadaj spun around only to come face to face with his Big Brother. A grin flashed across his face as his Mako green eyes bored into the blonde spiky-haired man. He noticed Cloud removing his buster sword and reached for his double-bladed sword, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Kadaj looked to see Yuffie laying her hand on his shoulder, looking at him and then Cloud. He scowled and shrugged her off and then unsheathed his blade. "Brother, why must you be everywhere I go?" Kadaj growled.

"Hey Kadaj! You left your cookie jar full of notes!" Yazoo's voice floated through the bar. Kadaj spun around, his blade whistling through the air.

"You idiot! Give me back my cookie jar!" Kadaj yelled, trying to get the cookie jar.

"Yo, silver-haired-freak-of-nature! I'll give you three bucks for the cookie jar full of this other guys secrets!" a drunkard yelled.

Kadaj saw Yazoo grin and tossed the Secret Cookie Jar across the room and got his three bucks. "No!" Kadaj yelled, but he was held back by Cloud as everyone began reading his deepest darkest secrets to the whole bar.

_You know, Older Brother Sephiroth is the most evil person on the Planet! Well I plan to steal his Masamune and when I get the chance-take Mother from that damn idiot Rufus and kill him like Older Brother did ShinRa._

_I think Tifa is ugly and Red might be able to become a model._

_Yuffie is cute…Oh how I wish she were mine!_

_Loz is gay. Seriously, he is! And what's worse, is that he's in love with Older Brother! Mother JENOVA help me! I might just be a puppet, but look at Loz, if I'm supposed to turn into Sephiroth, that means-gulp!_

_I once sang a song about myself in the shower. I liked it._

_**Oh my name is Kadaj,**_

_**I am the evil ruler of the Planet**_

_**I am a mass murderer with the Masamune!**_

_**And best of all! **_

_**I'm in love with Yuffie!**_

_**Such a sweet Yuffie!**_

_**Oh how I wish she were mine!**_

_**Then I could curse Cloud to forever hell with Older Brother!**_

**_Then I would condemn Tifa to a life of slavery!_**

_**And my Brothers dead**_

_**With no head**_

_**Hey that rhymed!**_

"No! Stop! Don't read anymore of that! Please I beg you!" Kadaj screamed. They were reaching the dreaded part of the song. He mentally cursed himself for writing all of these things down so that anyone who stole his Secret Cookie Jar could read them.

Everyone looked up, grinning at Kadaj-everyone except for Yuffie. She was blushing and was slowly coming towards Kadaj, something behind her back. Kadaj wished he could go and kill Cloud for tying him up and then making him sit in a chair as everyone listened to his dark secrets, but at least they hadn't gotten to the worst one yet. But they did continue the song-

_**Then, with my wonderful bride, **_

_**I'd ask her if she'd kiss me as I destroy the world**_

_**If she did, I would spare her friends,**_

_**If she didn't well I'd spare them anyway.**_

_**-Except Strife**_

**_Then, with our daughters and sons,_**

_**We'd rule the world together,**_

_**She as my queen,**_

_**And I as her king.**_

_**If only it were really that way**_

_**It'd make my day**_

They stopped there and looked at Kadaj with a strange look of horror. Cloud and Cid, who had come downstairs along with the rest of AVALANCHE, approached Kadaj. Yuffie had almost reached him. "Son, why the hell you wrote all this down, I don't know. But you have something for Tifa had you are TOO YOUNG for that!" Cid snapped.

Kadaj blinked, how did the end of the song go? Oh yeah…he had sung that he would have six children because he'd name them Jennifer, Elena, Noah, Owen, Vicky, Andrew. Their first letters would spell J.E.N.O.V.A. and they would all be caps. Maybe he shouldn't have put all of that about the children…

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kadaj? You _cannot_ marry my best friend!" Cloud snarled.

Kadaj blinked and was about to speak when a loud, slurred voice shouted through the whole bar:

_When I was five, I cross dressed trying to become friends with Yuffie so that I could kiss her when I told her I was really a guy and that I loved her.  
_

Everyone, including Yuffie, stopped and turned to look at Kadaj, then they looked at Cloud and died laughing. "Awe! You both love to dress up like women to get what you want!"

"Hey! I was trying to save Aeris then!" Cloud defended, blushing slightly.

"I-I did not cross dress when I was five!" Kadaj shouted. "And besides, _that's impossible because I'm-"_

He didn't have time finish as Cloud whacked him with the buster sword, making him fall unconscious.

&&&

When Kadaj awoke, he found that he wasn't tied up, but instead, he was laying on a bed, not the hard floor. He looked around, not seeing anyone. Just as he was wondering where he was, the door opened and Yuffie walked in. She looked at him with brown eyes that were kind and she opened the door wide enough to step inside. Kadaj wondered what they had told her.

"Yuffie, where am I?"

"At my house," Yuffie responded. Kadaj gave her a questioning look. "They kicked you out of the Seventh Heaven."

"Oh…" Kadaj muttered, not surprised.

Yuffie came over to him and sat beside him on the bed, looking everywhere but at Kadaj. That made Kadaj wonder. What was wrong? Why was she acting like this? Not even realizing what he was doing, he threw his arm around her. "Yuffie, do you love me?" he asked accidentally.

Yuffie looked at him, her eyes flashing for a second before she responded, "Yeah, I think I do…"

"What does that mean?" Kadaj asked, wondering why she was acting so casual. Then he received his answer from her.

"We'll just have to find out…" Yuffie leaned into him. Before Kadaj could react, he felt her lips brushed his and then she drew back. He blinked, his mind numb. Had Yuffie just kissed him?

He looked her with wide eyes, his mouth open slightly. She gave him a curious look and Kadaj instantly regained himself. But then a question entered his mind. What should he do? What should he say? _Um…Uh…think Kadaj! Think!_ His thoughts were those three words, and then, Kadaj spoke, "Is that a yes?"

"I guess it is," Yuffie responded lightly before leaning back over to him and kissing him again.

Meanwhile…

Yazoo held the video camera at the window, spying on his brother. It was a good thing the window was open, otherwise he wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying. _This is gold! Wait until Sephiroth sees this!_ Yazoo continued to shoot the camera until Yuffie and Kadaj left.

He stopped it and removed the tape, grinning evilly, he put it in his pocket.

&&&

Yuffie and Kadaj spent the day with one another, Kadaj taking Yuffie out to eat some Italain food. They went on a few more dates over the next two weeks. In those two weeks, neither had tried to even go past the Seventh Heaven, avoiding Cloud and everyone else. Then, at the end of the second week, Yuffie suggested that they try to go visit everyone at the Seventh Heaven again. Kadaj was reluctant at once, but Yuffie reassured him it wouldn't happen again.

Too bad for them…it did. Cloud had successfully tied Kadaj up again and was lecturing Yuffie, who, was like last time, inching her way towards Kadaj.

&&&

_What can I do? He's coming! Oh no! Help me Mother! Don't let him kill me!_ Kadaj thought from where he was tied up in the corner, staring at Yuffie and then the door. He was closer…almost there…a few more seconds and…

"KADAJ!" a loud, angry voice filled the whole room. Everyone fell silent as the voice continued to shout at very loud levels, "You damn puppet! I have been waiting and waiting for you to go get Mother so I can live again! Well I've had it with the waiting!"

Yuffie stopped in her tracks as she stared at Kadaj. He was looking terrified as the door to the Seventh Heaven busted down to reveal a tall man about thirty with long silver hair. At his side was a very long, and deadly sword called the Masamune. He had Mako green eyes that glared daggers at Kadaj. Kadaj gulped, cowering as his Older Brother came towards him.

However, Sephiroth did not even look at Kadaj, instead, his gaze was transfixed on Cloud. "Hello Cloud," Sephiroth greeted harshly.

"Wait Mr. Pink-Bunny-Slippers! Don't leave me!" Loz whined as he ran up to Sephiroth and threw his arms around Older Brother.

Kadaj was shocked but at Sephiroth's next action, he died laughing. Sephiroth drew the Masamune, glaring down at Loz, he shoved him roughly away and then impaled him. "Funny, is it Kadaj? I'll remember that when she's dead for your disobedience." Sephiroth growled.

"What do you-?" Kadaj was cut off as Sephiroth took a step back from Cloud and then spun around, quick as lightning, and jammed his sword through Yuffie's stomach.

Kadaj wanted to believe he was seeing things. He was tied up and he could not help her as she crumbled before his eyes as the blade came out of her stomach. She staggered and then fell onto the hard floor, bleeding heavily. "No!" Kadaj wailed, panic searing through his whole body.

He fought against his bindings, but it was no use. So instead he tried to inch his way over to Yuffie. When he reached her, Kadaj had managed to get his hands in front of him and turned her over on her back. No one except him had moved. Sephiroth stood over Kadaj, glaring at him. Yuffie's eyes were glazed with pain and she couldn't speak. Blood leaked from her mouth, trickling down her neck and then onto the hard-wood floor.

"No…" he whispered, "Don't die Yuffie…" he pleaded, "I love you too much to lose you…" he confessed.

With his bound hands, he brushed his fingers against her face as she tried to suck in hair, but a gurgling sword rose within her throat. She was in a lot of pain and she was dying slowly. Kadaj, who felt anger seep through his bones, looked up at Sephiroth and glared, his Mako green eyes flashing, "FIX HER!" he demanded.

Sephiroth only smirked at Kadaj. He kept his Masamune held high as he responded, cackling, "You think I would do that for you? How can you love someone as lowly as her, Kadaj? She is nothing more than a weak human who is a traitor to the Planet!"

Everyone could only watch as Kadaj struggled to sit up and grab the sword on his back. He took it from its sheath and tried to cut the ropes on his wrists. When they snapped, he grabbed the Suba and swung at Sephiroth, cutting through his Older Brother's leather pants and slashing open the skin and scraping the bone on his shin.

Sephiroth's eyes widened as his leg gave out from it and he fell. Kadaj snarled at Sephiroth, but he turned to Yuffie. "Forgive me for this, but I cannot heal you, Yuffie. This will end your pain quicker."

"What are you doing?" Cloud demanded, stepping around Sephiroth, who was recovering, but he didn't get far as Sephiroth tripped him.

Kadaj's Older Brother stood and glared down at Kadaj and spat, "Pathedic," and then he was gone. It was as if he had been an illusion. Everyone was speechless as they all turned their eyes on Kadaj who was reaching for something at his side. Everyone recognized it as a gun.

Kadaj took the gun that he had 'borrowed' from Yazoo and placed it against Yuffie's head. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at him and she blinked, her eyes becoming clear for an instant. Kadaj saw her answer in her eyes. He sensed it within his very soul; she wanted him to do it. She didn't want to suffer; she understood what he was doing.

Kadaj nodded, gulping, he pulled the trigger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------What a sad ending. Poor Kadaj, I feel so sorry for him. Well if you guys liked this small fan fiction, I think this will be a shortened version of it and make it much longer and a little different. Either that, I'll make a sequel. Sequel will do. I have to much to work on as it is, so I'll just make a seqeuel if you guys want one. I think this might be my first oneshot with a sad ending…yeah, it is. Okay, well, there you go! Please tell me if you want a sequel!


End file.
